Calling on Chloe
by witchcastle
Summary: When Oliver calls on Chloe she is happy to answer even if the itinerary is outside their usual adventures...
1. Chapter 1

**Calling on Chloe**

**Notes: Not on a particular timeline to the series just some drabble that's been in my head. **

**Summary – When Oliver calls on Chloe she is happy to answer even if the itinerary is outside their usual adventures...**

**The first call**

Chloe Sullivan was at Watchtower typing madly, her eyes not leaving the screen even for an occasional sip of coffee.

It was late but Chloe was wide awake, she hadn't been sleeping very well the last few months and she knew the coffee didn't help but she didn't care.

She preferred to be awake and able to control her thoughts than sleep and be susceptible to nightmares.

Her phone buzzed and there was a text from Oliver.

_Hey! What are you doing? Q_

Chloe smiled and started texting back, she'd been getting lots of messages from him, it was mostly friendly, but lately he'd been flirting with her.

_Nothing. What are you doing? _

She waited and it barely took him a few seconds to reply.

_Watching the weather channel. Can I come over? Q_

Chloe paused and looked at the computer screen, she wasn't doing anything terribly important, it was for Clark but it could wait till morning.

_I'm at Watchtower now. Yours is closer._

She bit her lip and waited.

It took him a bit longer this time and she shifted a little. She really didn't care either way but he'd planted a seed and...

Her phone went off.

_Ok. Be at mine in half an hour? Q_

Chloe closed her eyes for a moment, she knew exactly what this was, but it was the first time it had happened to her.

Oliver Queen was calling her in for a booty call.

It wasn't exactly out of nowhere, they'd been quite close for a long time since she started working for him and lately he'd been making more of an effort to be what he called 'caring sharing leader' and spend time with them outside missions.

She wasn't exactly sure how a booty call would fit into all of that.

It wasn't that she wasn't attracted to him, the problem if anything was that she _was, _perhaps a little too much.

Those dark piercing eyes, an incredible body and the occasional smile somehow made her a pile of goo, not that she would ever let it show.

At least not after all this time, she was cool and collected now days and if she was even a little rude and stuck up all the better, it was the only armour she had.

The drive to his place was quick and she took the elevator taking deep breaths, she'd decided not to make the first move, she would let him lead her.

The place was dark and she frowned. 'Oliver?' She called out taking tentative steps inside.

'In the kitchen.' He replied his voice deep and muffled through the house.

There he was without a shirt, mixing something in a bowl with two lime green cocktails sitting on the bench.

'Are you baking?' Chloe demanded moving quickly to his side to see what he was doing.

He nodded. 'Chocolate muffins I think, here taste.' He put his finger in the bowl and held it to her.

Slowly she put her lips over his finger she sucked the chocolate off very aware of him watching her.

'Good.' She said quietly and couldn't look at him. 'Since when is Oliver Queen so domesticated?'

'It's just chocolate muffins. I thought you'd be asleep.' He said as the thick mixture was poured into trays.

Chloe shook her head. 'Doing work for Clark.' She said with a shrug watching him shove the muffins in the oven.

'Still having nightmares?' He asked quietly and within a second was standing in front of her looking down and waiting for her answer.

'No just not that tired. Is that Ok with you?' She was defensive but she couldn't help it, years of heartache kept her frozen that way.

'Look at me Chloe.' She looked up into dark brown eyes that were etched with concern.

Those eyes that didn't just look into her eyes they looked into her soul, her breath was shallow and her heart was pounding in her cheat, he was so close, inches away.

It made her nervous but it also made her feel so alive.

He brushed hair back from her face and slowly, tenderly kissed her forehead. His hands went around her back slowly over her hips then back and feeling the top curve of her butt.

'What are we doing?' She whispered.

Oliver shook his head. 'I have no idea.' He leaned down and kissed her with the taste of chocolate and the feeling of a soft tongue stroking inside her mouth.

She responded quickly with a noise from the back of her throat and her arms around his neck, he quickly picked her up and sat her on the kitchen bench ripping at her blouse.

She groaned at his mouth on her neck and clutched at him desperately putting her legs around his waist; his hands were everywhere, making her breathless and desperate.

There was something building inside her that hadn't occurred for a very long time. Building as he massaged his large hands over her breasts and down her belly. Building as he bunched her skirt up and touched her where she hadn't been touched for such a long time.

Her head back and her mouth open Chloe had her first decent orgasm in a long time on Oliver Queen's kitchen bench.

**I hope you liked it! Please review! Hugs, Witchcastle**


	2. Chapter 2

**The second call**

**Disclaimer: As you all know I don't own them. I don't even own this computer. **

She didn't want to admit it, but the reason she was up so late and still at Watchtower was because she was waiting for him.

They hadn't seen each other since that first night and after the first time on the kitchen bench there had been a quick interval with warm muffins and Japanese Slipper cocktails and they continued in the bedroom.

Not always on the bed.

She couldn't help the grin on her face. Their sexual relationship had most certainly gone from zero to hero quickly and while it was making her body hum it was also a little scary. She had no idea where they were going with this.

It was well after two when her phone went off and she immediately answered it.

'Watchtower.'

'Chloe?' It was Clark, damn it now she'd get a lecture.

'You told me you were sleeping again.' Clark sounding very concerned.

'So I lied, besides most nights I stay up doing work for you Clark.' Chloe replied; hitting him with a guilt bullet usually worked.

'I don't ask you to.' He replied possibly knowing she was deflecting.

Damn him.

But it was true, he didn't, and blaming Clark for her life being less than perfect was getting old for her.

He couldn't always do the right thing by her and she understood why but all she really wanted was his friendship and his understanding. And nine times out of ten he gave her that. Maybe eight out of ten. Maybe she wasn't really sure what the ratio was and it depended if there was Kryptonite involved.

'Chloe?'

'Sorry look I just haven't been able to sleep and I may as well use the time well rather than rolling over in bed all night and besides Clark _you called me_.'

Clark was silent for a moment. 'Did you get it?'

'Yeah but you're probably not going to like how.' Chloe replied.

'I trust you. You can run it by me in the morning, go home to bed Chloe.'

He hung up and Chloe rolled her eyes. It was only another half hour before her phone buzzed.

_Hey it is really late. Are you up? Q_

Chloe smiled at her phone, she couldn't help it, in the couple of days that had passed since she'd last saw him she had missed him or more specifically sex with him.

_No I'm asleep. What do you want? :0 _

Chloe raised an eyebrow to herself; she was a witty bitch when she was over tired. And she was tired; despite not sleeping she wanted to be in bed.

_To see you. Q_

Damn him, he was cute when he was desperate. She wasn't sure what to say next but he beat her to it.

_Be at mine in twenty minutes if you're interested. Q_

Chloe smiled as she thought of a witty reply worthy of her high standards.

_Fine. But I hope you're not baking, those muffins were terrible._

Score Sullivan.

**_C_**

'You wound me.' He said when she saw her wrapping his arms around her waist instantly and dropping his head to her neck and placing soft trail of kisses.

'You're OK solider.' Chloe replied smiling at him and putting a hand behind his neck. He kissed her then and that good feeling went all the way to her toes.

'How are you?' He asked pulling away only so far that their noses touched.

'Fine.' She replied promptly.

'Still not sleeping?'

'Oliver?'

'Yep?'

'I didn't come here to talk.'

He rolled his eyes and kissed her again, deep kisses that literally weakened her knees then he picked her up easily and she wrapped her legs around his waist.

'Kitchen or bedroom?' He asked between kisses.

'I'm up for something different.' Chloe replied with a raised eyebrow.

Oliver grinned. 'Dirty girl, I love it. Ever done it on a washing machine?'

Chloe looked mystified that it was even an option. 'No, but I won't say no to a new adventure.'

'I have plenty of adventures in store for you.' He promised and whisked her away to make good on that promise.

**_C_**

Oliver watched her sleep glad to see her finally get some; he wasn't surprised that she was tired what with staying up late and exerting herself on his washing machine. He blessed that appliance even though he'd never used it before now. She was gorgeous as she slept so peaceful and quiet. He grinned as he thought of the sounds she'd made earlier. He'd never seen anything more mesmerising; he wanted to do that her all the time.

Oh god he was in trouble.

Big, big trouble.

**Notes:**

**Thank you to everyone who read and enjoyed this story. More coming I promise **


	3. Chapter 3

**The third call**

**Disclaimer: As you know. I don't own it.**

**Notes: Thanks to all who reviewed and who took an interest in this story. Hope you enjoy this chapter!**

Chloe opened her bleary eyes to see Lois leaning over her with an expression she recognised only too well.

'Lois.' She groaned rolling over. 'I'm Ok.'

'No you're not ok, you are far from Ok, in fact I don't think I've ever seen you this...uh clammy...and sick.' Lois put her hand on Chloe's forehead. 'Mostly clammy.'

'It's just a bug, it's going around.'

'Yeah and your never out and about so how'd you get it?' Lois asked sticking a thermometer in her mouth.

'Just lucky.' Chloe mumbled and rolled over again. 'Lois aren't you worried you might catch it?'

'Nah I never get sick.' Lois replied and Chloe knew it was true. 'I think you've got the flu.'

'Thank you Dr. Lane. Can I sleep now?'

Lois grinned. 'First some of my homemade soup.' Chloe winced; the last batch of soup Lois had made had been brown and had strange lumps in it that Chloe wasn't sure were fit for consumption.

'I've made enough for a week.' Lois said proudly.

Chloe groaned and stuck her head under the covers only to peek out when she heard her phone ring.

Lois picked it up. 'Hey Ollie what's up?'

Chloe felt herself heat up, it had been awhile since she'd seen him, she'd been a bit embarrassed after their last rendezvous on the washing machine, she was sure she'd made a lot of noise.

Of course it was stupid to think he was anything but turned on by her being loud and scratching her name into his back with her nails. But self doubt was in her blood and she hated the thought of being too eager so early on.

'She's not well enough to talk about work Ollie; you should call back in a few days.' Lois said and paused raising an eyebrow at Chloe. 'Fine, show you care and send some flowers. Bye Ollie.' She hung up.

'Lois it may have been important.' Chloe replied but she could see Lois considered that a non issue.

Lois smiled sweetly. 'How about that soup?'

'Lois I appreciate you looking after me, I do, but I'd like to wallow in my misery alone.' Chloe said with a sad face.

Lois sighed. 'Ok fine. If that's what you want, who am I to refuse my poor sick cousin?'

Chloe smiled. 'I know it's just because you care and I appreciate it. But I'm just going to sleep.'

Lois kissed her forehead. 'Call me if you need anything?'

Chloe nodded. 'I will thank you.'

Lois paused at the door. 'Lo?' Chloe asked.

'I think you should text Oliver and tell him you want roses.' Lois said with a Cheshire smile.

'Lois I doubt Oliver is going to send me roses.' Chloe said but she was looking at her phone, the urge to text him was strong.

Lois shrugged. 'Don't be so sure, that man is full of surprises. Get well soon.' She added.

Chloe waited a few moments before she reached over for her phone and snuggled under the covers, a text was waiting for her.

_Are you OK? Q_

Chloe smiled.

_Just the flu, I'm alone now. Apart from the bug. _

She smiled as a text came through right away.

_Want company? Q_

Chloe leaned over and picked up a mirror and winced. Her face was swollen and red and her hair stuck in several different directions.

_I might be contagious. I'm also hideous._

She thought it was good to warn him, she wasn't sure their relationship was at the warts and all stage just yet. She wasn't even sure what stage the relationship was at.

_Want company? Q_

Chloe smiled.

_Yes please that would be nice._

She drifted off to sleep not long after that and woke vaguely aware of someone next to her with his strong arms around her; out of the corner of her eye she could see a bunch of red roses.

'Hi.' She said her voice was croaky.

He kissed her forehead. 'Hi. How do you feel?'

'Awful.' Chloe replied and sneezed.

Out of nowhere he handed her a tissue and when she'd finished slobbering all over that he handed her a glass of juice which she gulped without any argument though it hurt her throat. He then held out two tablets which she took with water then starting coughing a hacking cough that made her sound like a duck.

'Really awful.' She added.

'You look awful.' He replied he tipped her head back and kissed her. 'Go back to sleep, I'll be here until your better.'

Chloe's eyes closed without much effort.

'**-_-' **

**Please review!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Four calls and counting**

**Disclaimer: I don't own them. **

**Notes: I am so sorry about the delay on this chapter and hope it was worth the wait I promise I'm smoothing off the next one so you won't wait too long between chapters. Thanks for everyone who reviewed and is following me or this story. If you're over it I totally understand **

A few days later Chloe had woken her fever gone and her body itching to get going and back into the swing of things. She started off a little groggy but a large coffee and a bagel with cream cheese (she had never been so hungry) and she had the energy to get up, shower, dress and head to Watchtower.

There was a bunch of fresh flowers on her desk with a card from Victor who'd known she'd been sick and had checked in and managed Watchtower while she'd been gone. She read his welcome back message with a smile, he was sweet.

She viewed surveillance and caught up reading Cyborg's reports which while complex were not completely undecipherable; they just took time. She was settling into her second cup of coffee when Green Arrow rang Watchtower.

'Watchtower.' She answered, like it would be anyone else.

'Hey! I'm glad you are up and about. Can you check something for me?' His voice was distorted which gave her the distinction that she was speaking to Oliver who was Green Arrow and not Ollie her lover.

'Sure what's up?' She wanted to get down to business and prove she could still be professional even though she was sleeping with her "boss" though she wasn't sure that's exactly what he was. He was in charge but didn't always call the shots especially when Clark got involved. Still it was his money and he could easily pull the pin when he wasn't happy. Maybe she just identified with calling him her boss because she wanted to give him the respect he deserved.

'I'm sending you a photo; I need as much information on this guy as you can get me.' He replied quickly.

Chloe opened the photo. 'Oh he's a looker!'

She could hear Oliver grin on the other end. 'And here I thought you had high standards.'

'Very high don't forget it...oh ok he has several ID's which one would you like?' She asked sweetly her fingers clapping away as she dug deeper into files.

Oliver groaned. 'I hate it when they have multiple personalities.'

'Hang on I'm getting his birth certificate...huh doesn't have one.' Chloe frowned but then reassured herself and begun to type again.

'So he came into existence fully formed then, that's disturbing but not surprising.' Oliver was trying to fill the silence; he felt awkward which was new for him.

So this is what it felt like to mix business with pleasure with someone you actually gave a damn about, it didn't feel so great anymore, maybe he could quit being her "boss " and they could happily have sex around the clock. He wasn't even sure he was her boss because he found it hard to tell her to do anything.

'It's probably just sealed, could take me a few minutes can I call you back?' Chloe replied, she too was feeling awkward and it was hard for her to work knowing he was on the other end. She felt her cheeks heat up and a fluttering feeling in her stomach.

'Sure. Oh hey Chloe just one more thing.' Oliver said, the voice distorter was off. Ollie was back.

'Yeah?'

'Do you want to go out for dinner Saturday night?'He asked quickly.

Chloe paused. A date? Really? She wasn't sure she wanted to go on a date; there was far too much pressure on dates to relate to one another and what if they couldn't? What if all their relationship really was, was work and sex on the side. Sure it was not too bad a deal but not great motivation for first date.

'Uh I might be meeting Lois, maybe another time?' Chloe winced a little. It was a lame excuse and she knew it but maybe he'd get the hint that she wasn't ready to date him.

Oliver was quiet on the other end and Chloe hoped he wouldn't argue or get upset.

'Sure. Why don't you let me know what day will suit you?' He sounded cool and calm to her but only he knew his palms were sweaty and his stomach had butterflies.

Chloe nodded trying to ignore the guilt sweeping over her. 'Ok I will.'

There was a silence and Oliver decided to break it.

'Are you free later tonight?'

Chloe almost groaned, she was so horny she couldn't believe it and was glad he was still willing to...well just willing.

'Yeah I'm free.' Chloe breathed. 'Yours a midnight?'

'Mine at midnight.' He replied trying to breathe evenly.

'See you then.' She said in a whisper, it was sexier than she meant for it to be.

And she hung up.

**Please review!**

**Hugs, Witchcastle**


	5. Chapter 5

**Call at Five**

**Disclaimer: My grandmother owns my car, technically. Lovely people who are not me own Smallville and its characters.**

**Notes: Thank you to everyone who reviewed and made my day. I am happy that you still want to follow this story. This is a short chapter but hope you like it anyway.**

Chloe woke tangled in a mess of sheets and doonas and naked bodies and took a moment to realise the sound chirping away incessantly was her mobile phone.

'Yeah?'

'Chloe where are you? I'm at yours and you're not here.' Clark's voice had lowered an octave so she knew he was concerned.

'Clark relax I'm Ok, I'm just at a friend's place.'

'Whose?' He asked sceptically, like she would have any friends that he didn't know.

'Never mind that, what do you want?' She asked willing herself to have patience.

'I need your laptop.'

'It's at Watchtower.'

Chloe paused for a second as she heard the whooshing sound of him heading to Metropolis from Smallville in 2.5 seconds.

'Ok found it. So am I going to meet your _friend_?' Clark asked.

'Only if you lose the sarcasm. Bring my laptop back in one piece.' Chloe said and hung up. Oliver was propped up on one arm next to her yawning.

'Who was that?' He demanded as if it was very impolite to call at 9am.

'Clark wanting my laptop. You look tired.' She said gently cupping his face.

'You kept me up all night.' He said with a raised eyebrow.

'Apologies.' Chloe replied rolling her eyes.

He grinned and wrapped an arm around her waist and pulled her close to him. 'It _is _all your fault.' He said with a nod. 'And now you've got to somehow keep me awake.'

Chloe grinned and leaned in 'I can think of a few things.' She replied and took a long sexy kiss from him, a kiss that sent shivers all over her body. A kiss that made her feel so good and yet so bad at the same time.

A kiss she'd never had until she'd kissed Oliver.

**_C_**

She was at home later looking through empty take out boxes in the fridge for something to eat around five when he called her cell.

'Hey.' She said.

'Hey so your busted.' He said with no hint of humour.

'What do you mean?' Chloe was a little taken aback by his abruptness; he was normally such a cool customer.

'I spoke to Lois about ten minutes ago; she and Clark had a date tonight.'

Chloe swore under her breath, she'd completely forgotten about her can't-get-out-of-it night with Lois as a cover for her uncertainty in dating Oliver.

'If you don't want to date me Chloe, all you have to do is say so.' He sounded genuinely hurt which Chloe hated, she didn't want anything complicated and she didn't want to hurt him.

'It's not you so much as the actual dates.'

'You don't like dates?' He asked.

'I don't like pressure. I don't like having to spend hours doing make up and choosing a dress and trying not to eat like crazy even if I'm starving and not drink because if the guys a creep I want to be sober enough to taser him...'

'Chloe, breathe.' Oliver said with a smile. 'If you don't want to go out we won't. And you don't have to put a spot of makeup on for me because I like you without it and you can sit around in your jimmy jams for all I care and eat what you like because god knows I will.' He said.

'And I'm a nice guy so you can drink till you puke if you want to but I do encourage drinking in moderation even if I don't always practice it.' He paused. 'Chloe?'

'Yeah that sounds really good.' Mostly because it was all true. He was a good guy whom she could let down her guard with. He had seen every side of her and he was still there. To Chloe that was a little too good to be true.

'So tonight?'

Oh.

She was in her rattiest old pyjamas that had several chocolate stains on them; her face was covered in some brown mask that Lois swore was a miracle dull complexion/break out cure though Chloe had yet to see results. And she hadn't had a shower today so her hair was oily (maybe that was something to do with the massive breakout on her forehead) and she probably smelt like a garbage bin and...

'Chloe?'

'Oh yeah tonight is good. Can you bring food?' Her stomach was rumbling.

'Sure. Anything in particular you want?' Oliver was simply glad she'd agreed he'd found her silence a little disconcerting.

Chloe shrugged. 'Surprise me.' Considering she'd been thinking about eating anchovies dipped in hummus anything else would be a significant improvement.

'Ok I should be about half an hour, is that ok?'

It would give her time to shower, wash her face, dry her hair and put on jeans and a clean t shirt. Oh and shave her legs and maybe find some nice underwear. Maybe going commando would be easier.

'That's perfect.'

**Those who review will be granted magical powers. Hugs, Witchcastle**


End file.
